Tachometer/generators are well known in the art and are utilized to establish a signal indicative of the relative rotation between the rotor and stator of the tachometer/generator. In known tachometer/generators, complicated skein windings were utilized to provide poles of alternating polarity on the stator. Skein windings are time consuming and expensive. Attempts to provide simplified low cost tachometer/generators have suffered from high output impedance due to the fact that the stator teeth do not simultaneously align over each magnetic pole on the rotor. Additionally, previous designs, which attempted to simplify the structure, resulted in a non-linear output from the tachometer/generator which, in part, was due to eddy current losses in the stator teeth and in the flux return path behind the coil which forms a shorted turn.